Ninja Madness
by Covers Girl
Summary: Something is happening to both Kai and Zane. They both are turning evil. The others are trying to find out who or what is making this happen. (Same as my Wattpad user)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you like it.**

Lloyd P.O.V

Yawn! I just woke up. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change up. After that, I smelled the good smell of food. I went out of my room and saw the others (Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole and Sensei Wu) being drifted to the dining room. When we sat down, we were greeted with a table of food. We knew who made it.

Zane P.O.V

I came out of the kitchen to see all my friends and Sensei Wu outside waiting for food. I put the last dish on the table and sat down. They greedily munch in.

Cole: You've outdone yourself Zane.

Jay: I second that! 

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming next! There might be a twist end. But I will let you guys decide. Who shall it be, Kai or Zane? Don't** **forget to comment down below and like!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I have decided to do Zane as the twist.**

(Flashback)

Zane P.O.V

I came out of the kitchen to see all my friends and Sensei Wu outside waiting for food. I put the last dish on the table and sat down. The greedily munch in.

Cole: You've outdone yourself Zane.

Jay: I second that!

(End of flashback)

Kai P.O.V

Zane just twitched. He never does that. I felt something was not right. I told Nya to ask him.

Nya: Hey Zane, Kai asked me to check on your controls... (If you are a ninjago fan, you will know that Zane is a Nindroid.)

Suddenly, Zane freezes Nya!

Jay: Zane! Why did you...

He then freezes Jay!

I ran to a corner to wait for Zane to go before I went to unfreeze my friends.

Nya: Brrr... I was freezing in there. Thanks brother. ( If you are a ninjago fan, you will know that Kai is Nya's Brother)

Kai: (Pulling out my Golden Dragon Sword) Now, we got a nindroid to catch.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 is coming next! Preview (Kai will get hurt). Don't forget to comment down below and vote!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WooHoo! I got chapter 3 here! If you already read my last chapter, you will know that I said Kai will get hurt. Let's get on with the story!**

(Flashback)

Nya: Hey Zane, Kai asked me to check on your controls... (If you are a ninjago fan, you will know that Zane is a Nindroid.)

Suddenly, Zane freezes Nya!

Jay: Zane! Why did you...

He then freezes Jay!

(End of flashback)

Nya P.O.V

Nya: If we get close to Zane, I can fix him. But I need your help bro.

Kai: Ok. My guess is that Zane is at Ninjago city.

Sensei Wu: Go. I'll stay here if Zane ever comes back.

They went to the village only to discover that the whole city was deserted and covered with ice. Kai used his power to unfreeze the city. Lloyd helped a bit as he still has a lot to learn.

Suddenly, Zane came out from behind a building. He had red eyes like nothing I have seen before.

Then something else came out from behind the building. Some kind of person with a mech came out.

Kai was about to use his fire powers but before he could use it, the person with the mech grabbed Kai! Kai was gasping for air. As he was gasping for air, the person in the mech opened a bag and took a snake out of it. The snake bit Kai in the neck! I could not see what type of snake it was but I know it must be something poisonous. Kai was then thrown to the ground.

I screamed his name along with the others. We tried to get him but Zane used his powers to block us with a wall of ice! They then ran away leaving us behind the wall.

Kai: N...ya...

 **Muahahaha!Cliffhanger:) Thanks for reading chapter 3! Chapter 4 is coming next! Youmust be wondering what Sensei Wu is doing. Don't worry, you will find him inthe next chapter! Don't forget to comment down below and vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took long to long for the chapter to post. You know? School. (sigh) Well, as I promised, Sensei Wu is going to be part of this chapter. So let's get on with the chapter!**

(Flashback)

Kai was about to use his fire powers but before he could use it, the person with the mech grabbed Kai! Kai was gasping for air. As he was gasping for air, the person in the mech opened a bag and took a snake out of it. The snake bit Kai in the neck! I could not see what type of snake it was but I know it must be something poisonous. Kai was then thrown to the ground. I screamed his name along with the others. We tried to get him but Zane used his powers to block us with a wall of ice! They then ran away leaving us behind the wall.

(End of flashback)

Kai P.O.V

The last thing I remembered was when this person, I think his name was Ethane... no Ethan, grabbed me and I was gasping for air. Then, a snake bit me. It was a King Cobra, 1 of the 10 most poisonous snakes in the world! Wait, I am feeling dizzy. I am seeing black spots. I think I...

Nya P.O.V

(Flashback)

We tried to get him but Zane used his powers to block us with a wall of ice! They then ran away leaving us behind the wall.

(End of Flashback)

The last thing I remembered was when Kai whispered my name. Lloyd used his fire power to melt the ice wall. When we got free, we saw Kai lying on the ground. I went to his non-moving body. Cole, Lloyd, Jay and I brought him to Sensei Wu and put him on the floor. I was so worried for Kai that it took about 3 hour for Cole, Lloyd and Jay just to get out. Sensei Wu said he will be fine. Suddenly we heard a thud...

 **Muahahaha! Another cliffhanger :) Thanks forreading chapter 4! Chapter 5 is coming next! What do you think that thud is?And why was it so loud? So many questions. Well, I will leave it to you guys. Don'tforget to comment down below and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are you sad that Kai got hurt? Because I did. Well, it's time for Chapter 5. Let's go.**

(Flashback)

When we got free, we saw Kai lying on the ground. I went to his non-moving body. Cole, Lloyd, Jay and I brought him to Sensei Wu and put him on the floor. I was so worried for Kai that it took about 3 hour for Cole, Lloyd and Jay just to get out. Sensei Wu said he will be fine. Suddenly we heard a thud...

(End of Flashback)

Cole P.O.V

We heard a thud outside and wondered what it was. Nya stayed with Kai while Sensei Wu, Jay, Lloyd and I went out to see Zane outside on the ground. I was about to give him a piece of my fist for helping that guy and for poisoning his own brother when Sensei Wu stopped me. Zane was glitching so we brought him to Nya. When Nya saw him, she was furious that one punch made Zane become Zane again. He stood up and saw everyone looking angry at him and Kai lying on the floor.

Zane: What happened?

Sensei went to his room for a cup of tea.

Lloyd: Um, well you...

Cole: _**YOU TURNED EVIL AND HELPED A VILLIAN AND ALMOST KILL KAI! WHY THE HECK WILL YOU DO THAT!?**_

Zane: I don't have any memory of that?

Nya: It's okay Zane. Cole is just over protective.

Jay: Maybe a bit to over.

Lloyd: Anyways, we know you did not do it on purpose. But what was the last thing you recalled before all this?

 **So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? And whatdo you think will Zane say? Well, I am gonna let you figure it out. Oh, almostforget! Don't forget to comment and vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I have chosen to do... Oh wait, I can't tell you until the chapter. Well hope you like.** **Preview (this is all about Zane or is it?)**

Lloyd P.O.V

(Flashback)

Zane: What happened?

Sensei went to his room for a cup of tea.

Lloyd: Well you...

Cole: _**YOU TURNED EVIL AND HELPED A VILLIAN AND ALMOST KILL KAI! WHY THE HECK WILL YOU DO THAT!?**_

Zane: I don't have any memory of that?

Nya: It's okay Zane. Cole is just over protective.

Jay: Maybe a bit to over.

Lloyd: Anyways, we know you did not do it on purpose. But what was the last thing you recalled before all this?

(End of flashback)

Zane: I...I...I... I don't remember anything.

Nya: You mean that nothing made you evil!? Not even a control? Not even a person? This does not make any sense!

Zane: Well I did see someone when I was cooking. (Running to the kitchen) He threw this rock at me.

Nya: (Taking the rock from Zane) I will examine this rock. Just...

 **Muahahaha! I just love cliffhangers:)! Well,what do you think? Why did Nya stop taking? Well I'm gonna let you guys and don't forget to comment and vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back baby! Remember what I said in the last chapter? Why did Nya stop talking? Well, you are about to find out!**

(Flashback)

Zane: Well I did see someone when I was

cooking. (Running to the kitchen) He

threw this rock at me.

Nya: (Taking the rock from Zane) I will examine this rock. Just...

(End of flashback)

Jay P.O.V

Nya was talking to Zane when we heard something. We turned to where Kai was and he was starting to move!

All but Kai: Kai!

He tried to sit up but could not.

Nya: Someone get Sensei Wu!

Jay: I'm on it.

I ran to Sensei telling him everything.

He quickly took his tea pot and a cup.

I was about to ask him why he was bringing his tea pot but he was already running to the others. He saw Kai trying to get up. He poured a cup of some type of tea and gave it to Kai. He drank it and fell to sleep again.

Sensei Wu: We need to give him some space.

We went out of the room one by one. I was the last one to go and close the door. As I was about to close the door, an explosion came out from the room. I was thrown to the other side of the living room. It suddenly went dark.

 **Another cliffhanger! What do you think happened? Are Kai and Jay going to be okay? Don't forget to comment down below and vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! There's not that many things to talk about today so let's just get on with it.**

(Flashback)

We went out of the room one by one. I was the last one to go and close the door. As I was about to close the door, an explosion came out from the room. I was thrown to the other side of the living room. Suddenly, I could not feel anything. I tried to shout but I could not. The next thing I know, I could not see.

(End of flashback)

Nya P.O.V

I was about to reach my room but then, boom! I was thrown into the room instead. **(I kinda laugh when I was writing this part (lol))** I wondered what happened so when I went to the living room, I saw Jay on the floor!

Nya: Guys! Jay's hurt!

The other's heard my scream and came straight away.

Cole: What is it Nya... Jay!

Lloyd: What happened?

Nya: I don't know. Jay, Jay, Jay, Wake up! Wake up!

Jay P.O.V

 _Where am I. Oh, right, the explosion, I thought I was dead. Suddenly I heard this "Jay, Jay, Jay, Wake up! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Zane,Cole, Lloyd and Nya._

Jay: Nya, Lloyd, Cole, Zane... Ugh, what happened?

Lloyd: You tell me... I mean us.

Jay: Um, all I remembered was a fire explosion...

When Nya heard that, she quickly went into the room. Kai was standing up with his hands on fire and his eyes were red! When he saw her, his hands did not have fire anymore and his eyes turned back to black again.

Nya: K... Ka... Kai!

Kai: WHAT HAPPENED!

Nya: You tell me.

Kai:I am guessing Ethan is part of this.

 **What do you think? What is happening to both of them? Read the next chapter to find out. Well till next time bye! Don't forget to comment down below and vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! Isn't it getting exciting. Well this is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

(Flashback)  
Kai was standing up with his hands on fire and his eyes were red! When he saw me, his hands did not have fire anymore and his eyes turned back to black again.

Nya: K... Ka... Kai!

Kai: WHAT HAPPENED!

Nya: You tell me.

Kai: I am guessing Ethan is part of this.  
(End of Flashback)

Cole P.O.V

All: Kai!

Kai: Hey guys.

He then saw Jay with a small burn part behind his neck.

Kai: Um, what happened to Jay?

Lloyd: Long story short. Jay was the last to go out so then there was a fire explosion. Then we heard Nya shout "Guys! Jay's hurt!". Then we went out of our rooms to see Jay with that small burn part behind his neck. Than he talked about the explosion and Nya went barging into ur room.

Nya: We were so worried about you.

Then he noticed Zane behind the Ninja and Nya. He steped a foot back.

Kai: Why is Zane here. Wasn't he helping Ethan.

All but Zane and Kai: WHO IS ETHAN!?

Kai: He is...

Zane: ...the guy who was in the mech.

Jay then yawned a bit as it was getting dark.

Cole: Lets just get our sleep first then we can talk it over at breakfast. It is still Zane's week now so its kinda a good and bad thing.

Nya: Why is it a bad thing?

Cole: Cause I won't be able to let you try my new squid stew.

Jay to Lloyd: Isn't that a good thing?

Lloyd just giggled.

Lloyd: Well night guys.

They all went to bed.

 **So how was it. Can't wait for the talking. What should I put for the last one? Well don't forget to comment and vote!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merry 2017 Chirstmas Guys! This is the next chapter. And yes if you know from the title the Overlord is part of it.**_  
(Flashback)  
Kai: Why is Zane here. Wasn't he helping Ethan.

All but Zane and Kai: WHO IS ETHAN!?

Kai: He is...

Zane: ...the guy who was in the mech.

Jay then yawned a bit as it was getting dark.

Cole: Lets just get our sleep first then we can talk it over at breakfast. It is still Zane's week now so its kinda a good and bad thing.

Nya: Why is it a bad thing?

Cole: Cause I won't be able to let you try my new squid stew.

Jay to Lloyd: Isn't that a good thing?

Lloyd just giggled.

Lloyd: Well night guys.

They all went to bed.  
(End of Flashback)  
Ethan P.O.V

Ethan: Well hello Overlord. I have put the chip in Zane. Later he will turn evil like you ordered. Also making him human. Splendid!

Overlord: Good. I need him to bring all the ninja but Nya, Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Misako. Got it.

Ethan: Yes master.

I quickly went out of the room and went to the control room. I put in a thumb drive and on screen I could see the monastery through Zane eyes. All the other ninja's were sleeping. So I picked them up and brought them to Overlord. I also wrote a note to Lloyd.

(Message Above)

 _ **Oh no! Ethan is actually working with the Overlord. They are planning to make Zane human. I don't want to be a spoiler but someone is going to die. Or is it. Well don't forget to comment and vote!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay so I am back and well please read this. Someone is not gping to be dead but going to be brain dead so I hope it is better for you,right? Well if you don't like death plz don't read this chapter and skip to Chapter 12. So ya. Go and read.**_  
Zane's P.O.V

"Overlord!" I shouted at the speakers high above my head. "I've brought you the Ninja like you wanted."

Kai, along with the others, struggled,once they woke up, chains rattling.

"You rotten traitor!" Kai yelled. "Let me out of these chains and I'll-"

We all stopped our current actions as a voice sounded high above.

"Ahhh..." The rasping voice droned. "But you won't be escaping your chains, ninja...not now...not ever..."

"Where is he...?" I hear Jay whisper, trying to sound inconspicuous, but to my superior auditory senses, it was easily detected.

"There are speakers wired to the cat-walks." Kai whispered back, gesturing up with a jerk of his head.

"You will be pleased to know, Kai..." The Overlord continued. "That you body will be the new home of Zane's mind...unfortunately, since there is no room in your head for two minds...yours will have to go."

I could hear the fire ninja's teeth grinding.

"YEAH!? Well you lost your mind a LONG time ago if you think you can keep three ninja prisoner!"

General Cryptor stepped forward, chuckling slightly. "Prisoners?" He asked. "No, you are far too...annoying for that. I have other plans..."

"Well..." Jay began. "That doesn't sound good..."

Kai scoffed. "I think this has gone on long enough!"

"Zane?" Cole asked. "Now?"

I tipped my head down, taking a deep breath. "I...can't... control... it" I told him.

"Well all right!" Jay exclaimed.

"NOW!" Kai shouted.

And the Overlord was in a state of bewilderment as the three burst easily from the chains I had neatly packaged them in.

"WHAT? You dare-?"

"Zane told us all about your offer from the start!" Cole admitted. "So we hatched a plan of our own. He pretended to go along..."

Kai continued from the end of his sentence. "We staged those fights, and pretended to be defeated...all so we could catch your Nindroids in one place."

Jay spoke next. "And who did we find when we got here, Overlord? Mean old you!"

"FOOL!" The Overlord speaker boomed. "I have the power to turn you ALL into ASHES!"

"No way!" Kai retorted. "Your game's over, and you've lost."

"The ninja stand united once again!"

I smiled beneath my mask; it was just too easy... _No...Fight it Zane._

"Well...actually..."

As I spoke those two words three large canisters crashed down, trapping the ninja inside.

"No. We don't." I finished. _No.. I can't stop it._

"Zane!" Cole cried in disbelief. "What are you doing? Let us out of here!"

I shook my head. "No...you see...I knew the easiest way to get you here was to make you think it was all one big trap for the Overlord...when actually...it was a trap for you. And you three walked right into it." _No I didn't! Ethan is controlling me!_

I took a few steps back from them, standing with my true brothers, the Nindroid soldiers.

"Now the day of the ninja is over...and the day of the Nindroids has begun!" _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

I turned my back to the three, looking up to the speakers and lifting my hands. "It is done, Overlord! Now I demand you transfer my mind into Kai's body. Now!" _GUYS HELP ME!_

In response to my words, one of the soldiers throws a switch and the vats of molten metal slide aside, revealing a complex bank of machinery.

I hummed, contemplating the device. "Buttons...dials..." I approached it. "This machinery could do anything...or nothing..." I turned to the Nindroid nearest me. "I need to examine it myself..." _NO NO NO. I HAVE TO STOP IT. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. WELL AT LEAST I CAN EXAMINE IT._

I approached the machine further, and the Overlord started to panic, it seemed.

"Stop! What are you doing!?"

I glanced in the direction of the speaker. "I am looking at what I bought at the price of my three fellow ninja..." I paused. "Why? Are you afraid I will find out you can't do what you promised?" _YES I AM FIGHTING IT._

I could hear the three bickering behind me.

"If only I could get out of here..." Jay said in a panicky voice.

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Kai said, voice agreeing with Jay.

"We can be shocked later." Cole told them, being the leader as always. "Right now, we need to so something before you...aren't you anymore, Kai."

The Overlord's raspy voice chuckled over the intercoms.

"Oh dear Zane, you have so little faith in me. Why don't you press that lovely green button, and you can see, this is no trick."

I pushed the button, of course, Nindroids are capable of curiosity, it is just less emotionally motivated than a human's.

I hear a whirr, and when I turn to the source of the noise I see that Kai's pod is being lifted from its place, and I follow it as it moves until it comes to a stop at the glorious machine, inserting itself into one of the two appropriately sized vacancies.

Then the pod splits, and the device that carried it is now locking Kai into that space.

He struggles mightily...but he cannot escape.

"If you press the yellow button, this will begin the erasing of Kai's memories...leaving a blank slate for you to enter..."

I frowned at the button. I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH IT.

The two ninja thrashed violently against their glass prisons.

"NO ZANE!" Cole shouted. "YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS!"

"Zane, for the love of Sensei STOP!"

I approached Kai, looking him in the eyes.

"Please try not to worry so much..." I asked of him in a soft, soothing voice.(WHISPERS)"HELP ME!

His face contorted into anger first, then fear, then complete pathetic misery.

"Zane please..." He begged, tears streaming from his eyes. "GUYS HE IS BEING CONTROLED!"

He whimpered for a moment, and the tried to lunge forward, crying and shouting and struggling to break free of indestructible bonds.

I was sick of his whining. _NO I'M NOT!_

I hit the yellow button. _KAI NO!_

Kai stopped struggling and began to seize instead, teeth grinding loudly, throat emitting guttural groans of agony.

His eyes rolled up into his head and white froth began to form at the corners of his mouth.

My scanners indicated that the machine was doing what it was supposed to be.

It was erasing Kai's mind.

I smiled, then laughed. _NO NO NO_

It was working! _KAI_

This was truly going to happen. _WHY._

I was going to be human. _WHY HIM._

"NO!" Jay wailed, still slamming against the walls of his container. "KAI NO!"

Cole was silent.

I knew he had shut his eyes and looked away.

A small line of blood began to drip from Kai's nose, and this is when the erasing ceased.

He fell limp.

He was alive, I could feel a pulse...but as of now he was brain-dead.

"Now Zane...if you step into the other vacancy and allow it to strap you in...I will have one of my droids hit the red button...and in no time...you...will have living flesh to call your own."

Gleefully I allowed myself to be latched into the machine. _IM NOT HAPPY._

The whirring sounded in my head and for a moment everything went dark, but when I opened my eyes again I looked around...

And I could see my body...

Limp.

No power being supplied to it now.

I was released from the bindings that my body had been subjected to, and I looked at myself.

Going to the reflective vats of metal to see my new face...

Kai's old one...

The scar over his left eye...

The spiky red hair...

I was overwhelmed with joy.

I touched my face and I felt the warmth of my fingers...

I could feel the clothes on my skin.

"It worked..." I said in Kai's voice. "I am human."

"How does it feel...my child?" The Overlord asked.

"I...I..."

I looked to the other two ninja, who were looking at me with horror in their eyes.

"Zane..." Cole whispered. "You just killed Kai...do you realize..."

Before he could finish his sentence I did realize.

And I was filled with an entirely different feeling.

One that was ripping me apart from the inside.

"Kai..." I murmured, falling to my knees...hugging myself in his body. "Kai!" I begged, pleaded with the mind that I now was harbored in.

My brother...

My fellow ninja...

Only now that I could feel...

"KAI YOU HAVE TO BE IN THERE!"

I screamed, inwardly, outwardly, calling for Kai's consciousness.

But I could not hear him.

I could not feel his special brand of heat.

I did not sense his element...

He was gone.

I clawed at my head, grabbing fistfuls of my hair.

"I want him back!" I yelled, turning up to the speakers that allowed the Overlord to speak. "I WANT HIM BACK! I want to go back in my body! And I want my brother back!"

The Overlord laughed, a sinister, unfeeling laugh. "This is a one-way trip, ninja...for you and your friend...I believe you have sowed your fate...permanently."

I shook my head, those tears flowing from my like rivers. "No..." My insides felt as though they were being ripped apart and spliced back together.

It was painful.

More painful than any pain I could ever face physically.

I arched over my knees and roared out my melancholia as best as I could.

It was hurting so badly.

I could attempt to redeem myself.

I looked up to Cole and Jay.

"NO NO NO! ETHAN,OVERLORD,WHY!"

They stared at me with misty eyes.

They exchanged glances.

Then turned back to me, each with a hand on the sides of their glass pods, each adjacent to the other's since they could not hold them. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wow. Writing this took some time cause well...I am trying to cope with school and also I couldn't think of what to write. Well,here's the story!**_

Lloyd's P.O.V

 _I hope we aren't to late. Who would do such a thing. My dad! If it was I will never forgive him. And who is he going to kill?!?!? Finally we have arrived._

Nya:Quickly! I don't want anybody to die!

 _We went in and saw Kai looking normal, Jay and Cole in the pods and Zane's...motionless body._

Nya:ZANE!GUYS WHO DID THIS TO ZANE! THIS IS SO BAD.

Jay's P.O.V

Cole(whisper):Should we tell her?

Jay(whisper):But she will be devastated. Her own brother died!

Zane(whisper):We have no choice. Who's going to tell her?

Jay and Cole(whisper):Not it.

Zane*sigh*Um Nya? We got some bad news.

Nya's P.O.V

Kai(Zane)*sigh*Um Nya? We got some bad news.

Nya:What is it?

Kai(Zane): Well I am not... Kai. I am Zane. Thx to the Overlord and Ethan they switch my brain to Kai's body. I don't think we can bring him back.

 _I gasp! My own brother died. I fell on the_ _floor and tears rolling down my face._


	13. Chapter 13

**_I cried after what happened. It was so tragic. So this is what happened next._**

Zane's P.O.V

 _Nya is now helping me transfer to my own body. And also with a little help from Jay._

Nya:Ready Zane (sounds a bit like ready player one (lol))

Zane:Ready

 _Nya turned on the switch and i hear a whiring sound. Suddenly it went dark. I was in a world of blank. But after a few minutes...I saw Nya and Jay. I looked to the left and saw Kai's body. I stand up and started walking. It felt good using my tech legs again(or u can just say legs)._

 **1 hour later** **Nya's P.O.V**

 _It was now time for the Funeral. There was this big statue of Kai and a hole to put his casket in. We invited all the elemental masters. Even Jay,Cole,Zane and my parents (well obviously Nya's parents must be informed because Nya and Kai are brothers. Soz being sarcastic here). Sensei went up a podium and began to talk._

Sensei: The first time I met Kai was some years ago. He was determine, and can be a hothead at times (well. Its true) . But he cares for his brothers. And sister. He can sometimes jump to conclusions,but he always learn from his mistake. And now,we are all here. Remembering the times Kai have saved the city. Now it is time to burry is cascet and hope he has a better life up there.

 _We all looked up. I didn't try to keep in my tears. Jay hugged me and I hugged back. Hey maybe this is a good thing. I won't have an over-protective brother. But without him...lets just say it wouldn't be the same._

 **30 minutes later**

 _Everybody left but me and the boys. It started to rain but I didn't think it was Kai. I think it is my doing. Or maybe not. I don't know. Now,what do we do?_

 **??? P.O.V**

???:Finally.Good job Ethan and Overlord. We finally got the boy we want.

Kai*gasp*

 ** _Yup! A plot twist is here! KAI IS ALIVE! But who is_**??? ** _? Anyways, hope you like my story! See you guys next time!(or maybe write to you guys next time!)_**


End file.
